Not always the same thing
by Patmat2
Summary: After his trip to Egypt last year, Seto Kaiba has been reflecting a lot on his life, however, he is forced to face his "other self" due to some ancient curse that was put on him. Due to the curse, he has no control over himself and he is being forced to be nice, there he meets a faithful girl that changes his views and possibly him making him realise that perhaps life is not so bad


This is my very first fanfic, please review. Please tell me what you guys think, anything that you recognise is not mine, sometimes I don't remember where i take stuff from (I guess from watching too many animes) I want to insert comedy later, depending on your guy's opinion I might make this thing a one-shot or a full thing So please tell me what you guys think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, if I did I would not be here XD. I do however own this account that I opened (actually, fanfic owns it, damn).

* * *

On top, a big building labelled KaibaCorporation who was fully customised with statues of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. On the highest floor, there was a man wearing a white suit and a blue tie accompanied with a blue shirt. This man was gazing upon a single card. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

" _This is a sad and lonely world"._ Seto Kaiba thought to himself as he looked at his favourite Duel Monsters card. " _I hate this place; it is stained with memories that I want to leave behind me"._

Every day at 7am, Seto Kaiba would come to his office and cram as much as he could get done till 12:30pm where he would then take a 15-minute break to have something to eat. At 12:45 sharp, Seto Kaiba would restart to do work again till 7pm. Only to then leave the office and return to his mansion stained with every memory that he wants to forget. Very rarely, Seto Kaiba would take a break from work and go to school, his education is important to his image as one of the top duelists in the world so he would take this opportunity to clear his mind from stress.

Having lost his parents when he was young, Seto vowed to take the role of a father to protect his only family, the only one he cared about, Mokuba. However, his childhood was soon destroyed when Seto became a "Kaiba", he then had to adapt to a fast pacing environment filled with hate and anger so he told himself that emotions were not necessary to succeed in life, only power. That was a decision that Seto always regretted, unable to change the past, unable to show love to his younger brother and, unable to change himself. Seto found himself looking at life with the colours of grey and black.

" _It is always the same"_ Seto thought to himself again as he gazed at the window of his limousine. " _Get up early, work and then go back to a home that I don't want to, only to work again, nothing new ever happens. It is always the same. I wonder, if my life would be any different if none of that had happened, I wonder if… Mokuba would smile more. I wonder, if… I could… truly be happy"._

During the battle city finals, Seto Kaiba had decided to destroy the Alcatraz tower, his step-father´s symbol of power and domination. However, Seto Kaiba lost his duel against Yugi Moto (or Atem). Even though the tower was destroyed, it wasn't Seto Kaiba the one that stayed on top of it, it was someone else. Soon, after the events of Egypt a year ago, Seto Kaiba had been more self-reflecting after seeing Priest Seto, his past self, losing someone important to him, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

" _It has been a year ever since that happened"_ Seto reflected as he gazed on his limousine window only to be interrupted by his driver.

"Sir, we have arrived" the driver spoke to him in a soft tone as if trying to be careful not to anger him.

"Ah", Seto realised that he was in front of the mansion. Without a word, Seto Kaiba left the car, only to hear from far away his driver saying "See you tomorrow Sir" which Seto never replied. Once, he entered the mansion a crowd of maids said to him "Welcome back, Master Kaiba", which prompted Seto to return to them a question "Has Mokuba returned home yet?", only to hear the same thing again "Yes Master Mokuba is in his room playing video games". This typical response only made Seto Kaiba walk to his office.

A year ago Mokuba would have been with them, but having entered a High School, Mokuba spent most of his time playing games with his friends online, he was completely absorbed in it that he forgot everything else.

"Tell Mokuba that I have returned and that we shall have dinner in a moment," Seto said.

"As you wish, Master Kaiba," the maid said as she bowed to her employer.

On his office, Seto Kaiba turns his laptop on and connects to the Kaiba Corporation server so that he can continue the work where he left off.

After a few moments, Seto Kaiba would be called to dinner where he would have joined his younger brother and then after dinner he returns to his office to continue where he left off. It was always the same.

At 11:30pm Seto Kaiba, would go to his room to take a shower and sleep, just like every other day.

Seto was surprised when he entered his room and saw his school uniform prepared for the next day. "A nice change of pace I guess, " Seto said it as if he was waiting for this moment to come. Being a CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company, Seto Kaiba never wished so much that he would have a week without having to go to his office or without having to attend meetings and speak to greedy people who only wanted money. Although he still had to work to do, the young CEO only wanted to have a bit of time for himself, something that he never had as he spent most of his time analysing profits or reading reports from his top employees.

With the thought that he did not have to go to his work on the morning, Seto Kaiba fell asleep thinking about starting his project for Kaiba Land, not realising that his life would start to be different.

During that night, in the holy land of Egypt. A woman with black hair and white rob started speaking some words in ancient Egyptian language holding a book with a millennium Eye on it.

"Seto, I noticed that when you left this place you had many questions. The answers to those questions are within yourself, in order to find them, you must find yourself first. If you still feel the same way, then I will help you see a new side of yourself so you can find your desired answers, consider this as thanks for helping the Pharaoh and us, the Ishtar, to never wait for his return ever again" Ishizu muttered as she proceeds to cast the ancient spell.

In a delicate way, she said: qabl 'an yati lika. musaeadat nafsak tajid ma yarghab 'ant alqulab (Before you, comes you. Help yourself find what thou heart desires).

"I wish you all the best" Ishizu said as she closed the ancient book found recently on the tomb of the Pharaoh Seth.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

Seto was walking to his school, he had told his driver to drop him somewhere near the school so that he could walk instead of taking the car everywhere he went to, something inside of him was different.

Seto Kaiba walked through the road that leads to his school. It was the same path every time. With that in mind, he let out a sigh and continued to walk to his school.

Soon after, Seto started to climb the hill leads towards his school. Only to be stopped by a girl that stood in the middle of the walking path, not allowing anyone to pass.

"Move out of the way", Seto said in an imperative way.

"Hmm", the girl stood there with her eyes closed with one hand holding her school bag and the other hand folded on her chest.

"Are you deaf?" Seto said angrily as he approached the girl. That was when he noticed her White-blueish hair and her delicate soft lips.

For a moment, Seto stood there dumbfounded appreciating her. He knew her from somewhere. But where? After a minute or so, Seto recollected his thoughts and shouted "HEY".

This time, the girl opened her eyes which revealed to be a sapphire blue and stood there surprised and said:

"U-um can I h-help you?" she was obliviously scared and intimidated by him.

" _Her voice is soft and sounds beautiful,"_ Seto thought to himself before adding " _Wait since when I speak like this? I don't have time for this"_ Seto recollected his thoughts once again and said: "You are in the way, move".

The girl was confused, the truth she was in the way, but the hill was wide enough for two people to go through at the same time. Without wasting another second she moved out of the way and he went through like a flash.

He carried on climbing the long hill, " _Who the heck decided to put the school all the way up there?"_ Seto thought. He was feeling strange since the morning when he said "Good morning" to all of his house staff and to his younger brother to everyone´s surprise. He was feeling quite strange like he had no control over his actions, but he was SETO KAIBA he decided his destiny if that existed.

As he walked, he could hear footsteps behind him. It was annoying him to no end so he decided to stop and let the person behind him go in front of him. To his surprise, the person behind also stopped. He turned around and was surprised to see the blue-white haired girl behind him.

"What do you want?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Umm", the girl said as if she was about to cry. "Do, do you m-mind if I follow you to the school?" she asked, "I am new here".

This question had surprised the cold CEO; he was about to tell her off when a voice in his head said imperatively " _Help her"._

"Of course, the school is just up the hill, follow me if that is what you desire", he said those words, cursing himself mentally, this wasn't like him at all, this was not HIM.

"Thanks" the girl gave him a heart-warming smile, surprising him.

As they climbed up the hill, the girl had been very quiet, she fixed her eyes on the ground and she steadily walked with him by his side. He couldn´t stop stare at her.

" _Where had I seen this girl before?"_ Seto asked himself as he continued to stare at her. " _Speak to her"_ the voice imperatively said.

"A-are you alright?" Seto Kaiba said, it sounded like he was trying to keep his mount shut but couldn't.

"Huh?" the girl looked up at him, their eyes met, and he could not help but to feel a spark going through his body, in that small moment. His black and grey world was painted with every possible colour, his heart was racing, but why? He couldn't understand so he repeated the question.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit strange back there." He only realised what he said, once she smiled again.

"Yes, I was just lost, so I was trying to find my way back", she said it with a smile on her face.

Seto had a blank face, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to leave, it was awkward. So he said "Hmph, if you were lost why didn´t you followed the other students? I am sure that I am not the only one that goes through this hill".

"hehe," the girl giggled.

"What?" Seto was getting angry, no one laughs at his face.

"I am sorry, but you were the only one that spoke to me, so I couldn´t help but to laugh", She said with another smile.

"You were in my way" Seto admitted.

"That's why I think it´s funny" the girl admitted.

"Hmph, let´s go we will be late if stay here all day," Seto said.

In that moment, the world was different. He could hear the sound of the birds, the different colours of the flowers in the hill, the cars passing by and the girl´s humming.

" _What is she so happy about?"_ Seto thought.

After a while, the girl stopped walking.

"What happened? Got lost again?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Kisara," the girl said.

"Huh?" Seto was confused.

"My name is Kisara Kiyoko", the girl said as she bowed deeply "I am pleased to be friends with you".

"Friends? I don- "in that moment Seto Kaiba speech was interrupted, and his voice spoke again inside of his head " _Be friends with her"._ Seto spoke again: "My name is Seto Kaiba. The pleasure is mine." With that he bowed slightly.

After that, she gave him another smile and both of them walked the long, long hill.

* * *

 **Guys please review, I dont know if I did anything wrong after looking 1000 times at the story and I need new opinions pleaseeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
